happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Sovereign | } |- ! Royal House | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl is a country located in Happy World, occupying the Northeastern region of Durkadurkastan. It was founded in rebellion against the Bakalakadaka based Durkadurkastani Junta, and was also opposed to the Islamist Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan in the Durkadurkastani Civil War. It is now the only independent Durkadurkastani state, as the rest of the country is now controlled by the Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan, a communist satellite of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. The Durkadurkastani Demilitarized Zone forms the border between the two states. History After the end of the Happy Nation occupation the pre-war junta attempted to reestablish control in the old capitol of Bakalakadaka. Despite their efforts, the different nationalist groups that had been fermenting before the invasion seized their opportunity, and declared their own governments. In the northeast the secular faction there declared their leader Faruq al Muhammed as Sultan of all of Durkadurkastan. The Sultanate was forced to create an Army to fight against the forces of the Junta, as well as the radical Islamist that had declared their own government for all of Durkadurkastan from their base in the northwest. As of the end of 2017 Durkadurkastan was engaged in full scale war. In April of 2018 the Islamists attacked the Sultanate, and were only repulsed at the gates of Stuhldurka. The resulting victory in the Battle of Stuhldurka was both a major victory for the Royalists and also increased their legitimacy internationally. In June of 2018 the Islamists pushed the Nationalists to the brink of collapse, and the Grimshire Socialist Republic invaded, ostentatiously to prevent the rise of an Islamic state, but in reality to turn Durkadurkastan into a communist satellite. The Sultanate was saved from this fate by the arrival of Happy Nation troops. Cold War Era Despite being corralled into it's wartime territory by the GSR intervention, since being forced to join ESA for it's own preservation the country has benefitted form large ammounts of foreign aid. In addition to military assistance, the Sultanate has received a large influx of money and humanitarian goods, and is now beginning to attract foreign investors to it's growing economic sector. The capitol, Stuhldurka, is the most notable example of this new prosperity. Geography The Sultan controls the northwestern region of Durkadurkastan, mainly forests. The eastern edge is along the border of Happy Nation's Leetland province. Government and Politics During the Civil War, the Sultan controled the country as a dictator, aided by his Grand Vizier. Following tee end of that conflict and being faced with the political pressure of the Cold War, the Sultan has yielded a significant amount of power to the Imperial Diet and the Grand Vizier, who although still appointed by the Sultan must be confirmed by a majority of the Diet. The Sultanate has become extremely anti-communist, as it views it as an invading foreign ideology. It directs a significant amount of propaganda across the DMZ to attempt to get citizens of the communist state to defect, as well as telling it's own citizens that it will eventually reunify Durkadurkastan under the Sultan. Foreign Policy The Sultanate had been granted an envoy in Happy Nation, the Kaiserriech, and the Grimshire Socialist Republic, and was internationally considered a Belligerent State until June 21, 2018. Following the GSR intervention in the civil war the other countries of the world roundly condemned them and declared the Sultanate the legitimate government of Durkadurkastan. The GSR has sent home their envoy, and declared the Sultanate illegitimate. All other powers have since opened formal diplomatic relations with the Sultanate. Military The Imperial Army of Faruq comprises the military forces of the Sultanate. They were an irregular militia unit with no naval or air assets until the end of the civil war. Following this they are receiving substantial amounts of equipment from Happy Nation and the Kaiserreich, as well as advisors to train their troops. In addition, the Happy Nation and Kaisereich Military Mission - Durkadurkastan comprises a permanent presence of Happy Nation and Kaiserreich troops in the country, stationed mainly along the DMZ to aid in defensive operations. Law Enforcement and Crime The Sultanate was under de facto martial law until the conclusion of the civil war, but major crimes were relatively light, the secular nature of the supporters of the Sultan keeping Muslim crime down. Since the end of the war the institution of the Imperial Gendarmerie has served as both the national police force and a reserve of troops in the event of communist invastion. Infrastructure All that is available are dirt roads in most of the country. There was not much before the war and all that was destroyed by the Happy Nation Army during the invasion. Since the end of the Civil War the country has seen significant improvement, however. An increasing area of the country has access to clean, running water, with electricity following a little behind that. The capitol, Stuhldurka, has rapidly been advancing to a point of joining the rest of the world's cities as an equal. Health Since entering ESA there has been a boom of healthcare services in Durkadurkastan, with a major hospital project, the Sultan Faruq Medical Center being started in the capitol, and medical professionals flocking the country for the opportunities offered by it's rapidly expanding markets. There was no dedicated healthcare system in the Sutlanate or in Durkadurkastan as a whole before the end of the civil war. The country relied on local doctors with little to no training for on spot care. Culture The Sultanate is a middle eastern culture, but is secular in nature. It has since the end of the civil war become extremely anti-communist, and although still democratic, is certainly the most authoritarian of the ESA nations. Category:Countries Category:Durkadurkastani Civil War Category:Monarchy Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Imperial Army of Faruq Category:ESA Members Category:International Council Members